


Late for work? Probably.

by BlushingRobot



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys, Trans!Noiz, all the trans noiz fics, have him taking it vaginally, so i wanted to mix it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingRobot/pseuds/BlushingRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba do the do and its good (probably)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late for work? Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and tbh idek whats in it so uh. eNJOY?

His head hurt. That's all there was left to him anymore, the only thing he could feel. It pounded and sent waves of pain throughout. He could see his body beneath him--but it was mangled, bloody and bruised.   
  
Aoba...was nowhere to be seen. The panic that rose into his throat was sudden and painful. He tried to call out, but his mouth felt like it was sewn shut. Tears sprang to his eyes as he stared up and out into the bleak and desolate blackness that surrounded him. It was vast, and apparently, empty.  
  
"Noiz?"  
  
He heard the voice and tried to respond, but nothing would move, nothing would work.  
  
"Noiz, answer me!"  
  
It was Aoba, wasn't it? Had he entered his mind again...? Once again he tried to call out, and this time he could feel the ties holding his mouth shut snap and break with the effort.  
  
"Noiz, please, wake up!"  
  
Noiz reached out and grabbed onto Aoba, pulling him down into his chest. Aoba yelped, a muffled noise, and peeked up into his now grinning face.  
  
"You scared me! Are you alright? You were making noises in your sleep again..."  
  
Noiz closed his eyes and sighed, pressing a kiss to Aoba's forehead. "Mmm. Just a dream. What, were you so lonely that you couldn't stand letting me sleep more?"  
  
He received a smack to the head that, thank god, actually hurt. The grin that came to his face was genuine, as was the small yip of sound that came out. He was relieved, truthfully, to have been woken. But if he didn't tease....Aoba wouldn't drop it. And he didn't want to bother him with it.  
  
He watched lazily in bed as Aoba got up and went around their room. Their room. How long had it been since he'd moved in? Probably close to a year. He had fun celebrating those little things. The blonde thought about what he could do for Aoba...Probably treat him to a dinner, take him to a movie.  
  
Alternatively, keep him at home all day and just have fun.  
  
Noiz licked his lips and lifted himself up, crawling to the edge of the bed. He wrapped an arm around Aoba as he passed by, pulling him back onto the bed.  
  
"Noiz...we just woke up." There was a warning tone in his voice, one that he ignored.  
  
"Mmm, and I just got horny. What a coincidence." His arms snaked down to grope his boyfriends ass playfully, placing kisses to his chin and down his neck. He felt Aoba shiver and smiled into his neck, nipping at his collar.  
  
"Nooooiiizzz...." Aoba was whining now, his shirt fallen to the bed behind noiz. He was pouting. It was cute.  
  
Noiz looked up and captured Aoba's lips in his own, pulling him down to sit in his lap. Aoba obliged, grumbling softly as he wrapped his arms around Noiz' neck and settled himself into his lap.  
  
"Alright, okay but we have to do this quick, alright?" He frowned sternly as he pulled away, looking directly into Noiz' eyes.  
  
"Okay, sure, but I was going to fuck you into the mattress. Do you really want me to do that so fast, or would you rather I go nice and sl--" Hands were slapped over his mouth before he could finish, Aoba's face red and eyes down.  
  
"Just--whatever! You don't need to say it like that! Damn brat."  
  
Noiz, grinning, flipped Aoba onto the bed playfully, looming over him. " Of course I need to say it like that. I just love pushing all. your. buttons." Each word was spoken slowly as he slid down the bed, pulling Aoba's pants off with him. Aoba reflexively pulled his legs up and closed, covering his face.  
  
"Whats the use of being so shy? I've seen you like this before, sprawled all over the bed." Noiz pulled Aoba's legs apart, resting between them as he pulled his dick into his mouth.  
  
"Th--this is different! It's the middle of the morning, everything is bright, you can see ev....everything....!" He squirmed and looked away.  
  
"Mmh...whahevah, yore cuthe." Noiz spoke with his mouth full, a brow peaked skyward. His hands gently fondled Aoba's balls, squeezing carefully in measure.  
  
"Nnnh. Don't talk with your mouth full..." Aoba murmered, gasping softly. "Ah, Noiz wait--do you...?" He motioned towards the side drawer sheepishly, leaning up on his elbows.  
  
Noiz removed Aoba from his mouth, half hard, and made a face. "I've said before, it's enough just fucking you. I don't need anything else."  
  
"But you like it when I uh. Finger you...um. Anally, I mean. Sorry." Aoba mumbled, covering his face again. "I thought maybe if you liked that, you might like one of the toys....while you fuck me? I don't--I don't know. Oh man I must sound like an asshole."  
  
Noiz paused for a moment, then stood. He walked over to the drawer, pulled it open and looked inside.  
  
"Which one were you thinking of using on me, then?" He tilted his head towards the drawer, gesturing with one hand. "The vibe I bought you for Christmas, the dildo I urged you to buy?" He picked either up, looking to Aoba for an answer.  
  
"UH. Um. The....the vibrator." He nodded happily, grabbing for it. Noiz pulled it away with an 'Ah, Ah, Ah,' and, after pulling the lube and his strap-on out, closed the drawer with his hip.  
  
"I'll figure this out on my end, you just focus on feeling good for now." He grinned and plopped back down on the bed between Aoba's legs, setting his things to the side.  
  
He squirted a decent sized blob of lube onto his fingers, rubbing it between them to warm it up, then pressed it to Aoba's entrance. He felt his boyfriend clench, then visibly relax.  
  
"Chill out, I'm not gonna bite this time, I promise. Well, unless you beg for it. THen, maybe."  
  
Before Aoba could respond, Noiz enveloped him back into his mouth, licking up the vein on his underside. He gently pressed into him with two fingers, very carefully pulling and pushing his fingers in and out.  
  
"Ahhh-mm. N-noiz what about yo--ooh god." He shivered and Noiz could feel his muscles clench around his fingers, sending a jolt through his own spine. It was always so hot to him, seeing his boyfriend splayed before him, writhing under his touch.  
  
"Yeth, Yeth, I gop ip." He mumbled around Aoba's cock, one hand awkwardly squirting a dollop of lube onto the relatively small toy he was going to use on himself.  
  
He pulled his mouth away with a pop, one hand still fingering Aoba with two fingers. It made a squelching noise each time he pulled out, a noise that made Aoba hide his face and moan slightly louder, just to cover up the embarrassing noises. Noiz smirked at him, licking his lips when he spotted Aoba watching him through split fingers.  
  
He bit his lip as he brought the toy to his ass, spreading the lube over his own entrance. He breathed out and pushed it in, just the tip, and waited, teasing it in and out until he was sure he could take more of it. Once he had a decent amount of it in his ass, he gingerly pressed it on and shuddered as it buzzed to life.  
  
He could see Aoba watching the whole time. He smirked and brought his lips to his thighs, pressing kisses and nips to the tender skin. His fingers spread in his ass as he pulled out, pressing a gentle third finger in alongside them.  
  
His strap-on wasn't very thick, but it was good to get him stretched out enough so that he could go rough. The way Aoba liked it, usually. He watched with lidded eyes as Aoba shuddered and groaned, clutching onto the blankets.  
  
"You think you're ready?" He teased, curling his fingers as he pulled them out slowly. He traced around the tip of the head of Aoba's dick with his tongue, watching Aoba gasp and nod.  
  
"Uhn...yeah....Yeah. Wow." Aoba breathed out, taking in Noiz once more.  
  
Noiz nodded, smiling, and carefully stood, shuddering as the toy inside him shifted too. He gasped lightly as he stepped into the harness, situating the strap-on into place carefully. The harness cupped his ass comfortably, leaving Aoba with an eyefull.  
  
As Noiz crawled back onto the bed, almost predatory, Aoba smiled and wrapped his arms about his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Noiz flustered slightly, but smiled into it as well, curling his arm around Aoba's waist.  
  
He slowly slid the strap on between Aoba's ass cheeks, pressing it against his entrance in a slow, prodding tease. He reached back for the lube and, just to be sure, poured a sloppy amount onto the toy where it met his ass.  
  
"Hey that's--really cold! You ass!" Aoba yelped, shivering...Though not entirely from the chill of it.  
  
"Calm down, someone your age shouldn't be getting so worked up." Noiz muttered with a smirk, re-positioning himself. He hot dogged the toy between Aoba's ass, rubbing at him, giving his dick slow, languid strokes with his free hand.  
  
"Hnn...Ah, you can...you can put it in, now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"...But you're just rubbing..."  
  
"What, so impatient already? I'm making sure you're nice and ready."  
  
"You already did, it's fine now! Just--put it--Ah--!"  
  
Aoba gasped and covered his mouth, his breaths catching as Noiz pressed into him. His hips rocked forward until the leather of the harness was pressed to Aoba's own hips, his legs lifted up over Noiz' shoulders.  
  
Noiz continued to slowly pump one hand up and down Aoba's length, the other pulling him up by the waist so he could nip and bite at his chest and collar. His hips swayed, pulling back and then swinging forward with a snap that left Aoba shuddering and clinging to him.  
  
"Ahh--nn--Noiz! Ahh... f-fuck," Aoba stuttered, biting his lip to keep himself quiet.  
  
'Nnngh, don't. I want to hear you moan for me." Noiz grunted, licking his lips. He grabbed Aoba's arms and wrapped them around his neck. "Hold on tight."  
  
Aoba nodded and gasped as Noiz grabbed his hips, suddenly pounding into him with fervor. His pants and moans were going directly into Noiz' ear, motivating him to bite and suck on his throat.  
  
"Fuck--fuck Noiz I'm close!" Aoba gasped, biting a bright red mark into Noiz' shoulder.  
  
"H--mmn. Yeah...fuck." Noiz panted in response, his knee's feeling weak from the vibe in his ass.  
  
"Shit--" He stuttered, laying Aoba back down on the bed. He pounded into him--hard. One hand groped and clawed at his ass, the other pumped and squeezed his dick, milking him as he came.  
  
"NNhh--aa--aah! Fuck--Noiz!" He moaned and trailed off, convulsing slightly as his head snapped back and his muscles tensed. Noiz doubled over, panting, onto Aoba, head resting on his chest as he tensed and eased, his orgasm still wracking him.  
  
Aoba pet his head and kissed his forehead, rubbing his hands over his shoulders. He whispered encouragements into Noiz' ear until he, too, gasped and clung to Aoba, shuddering and begging Aoba to turn the toy in his ass off.  
  
After their cleanup, Aoba sat on the bed watching Noiz clean himself off, put on his binder, and get dressed for the day. He was kind of dazed and hazy, not really paying attention--so he didn't notice when Noiz was standing in front of him.  
  
"Hey. Hey." He flicked Aoba's nose, earning a yelp, and smirked at him.  
  
"Ready for round two already? I'm sorry, but I have things to do, Aoba!" Aoba grumbled, rubbing his nose.  
  
"That's not it, you jerk. I was uh. Admiring you. Or something." He looked away and muttered, hands fiddling with the blankets covering his lap.  
  
Noiz blinked at him, about to say something, but was cut off.  
  
"You're...so cool, sometimes. It's kind of awesome, I guess, and surprising that a cool guy like you is, I don't know, into me...."  
  
He watched Aoba fidget in embarrassment before wrapping him in a deep hug, kissing him deeply. He pulled away with an honest, genuine smile that left Aoba's complaints on his lips.  
  
"How the hell can an old guy like you say such embarrassing things outright like that? I just don't get it." He ruffled Aoba's hair as he pulled away, leaving him in a stunned pile on the bed.  
  
"Be ready to go out to dinner by the time I get back. I was thinking we could celebrate moving in together, sound like a plan?" He scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly smiling. "You know, if that sounds fun."  
  
Aoba grinned and nodded, still flopped back on the bed.  
  
"It sounds great. But you better get to work, or you'll be late!"  
  
Noiz tsked, pecked Aoba on the cheek once more, and was out the door.


End file.
